Fullmetal Marauder
by Hikari-Urufu-no-Yami
Summary: After the final battle with the Father Ed isn't given a choice on what he exchanges to Truth to get Al back and ends up in Hogsmead! Yeah overused plot but this will be different I promise! Rated T for Ed's foul mouth, Previously Wands, Magic and a Very Confused Alchemist
1. Prolouge

**A/N: Hey Everybody! I am Hikari-Urufu-no-Yami or Hunny and this is my first ever fanfiction! Well I hope I don't totally bomb this so here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood or Harry Potter**

* * *

'We did it' Edward thought as he observed the vicinity where Father had once been. The torn up pieces of concrete and rubble everywhere, blood splashed in some places. There were some craters here and there from transmutations and hard blows.

Looking over the area he saw all of his friends and comrades cheering and celebrating the defeat. He would have joined in too, if his eyes had not landed on the suit of armor that held his younger brother's soul.

Mei was hunched over it, crying her eyes out and he felt his blood run cold.

'No' he thought, eyes transfixed on the empty suit, 'No, it can't be!'

"AL!" Ed yelled, running towards Mei. "T-this can't be happening! No Al, we were supposed to get our bodies back! Al!"

Passing up the offer the bas- his father had given him to use his Philosopher Stone, Ed couldn't break his promise to Al after all, his gaze shifted to the broken blood seal.

Tears were running down his face, he could feel every pair of eyes on the back of his head. Thoughts were shooting through his brain as to what he could do, how to get his baby brother back. Then it hit him.

Standing up, face free of tears, he looked around and grabbed a pole that was lying around and started scraping the floor into a familiar pattern.

Most everyone who was watching was confused, to say the least. First he goes and starts mourning for his brother and next he's completely fine and drawing on the floor with a determined expression on his face? Some thought he was a bit off, to say the least.

The ones who understood on the other hand were afraid, afraid for what he may be thinking of doing. Of what he was going to risk in order to get Alphonse back.

Roy, still being blind and all from the forced human transmutation and all, was thoroughly confused. Turning to Riza he asked, "What's going on Lieutenant?"

Unable to answer his question since she herself had never seen that certain type of transmutation circle before just gave him a simple, "I don't know, sir" and kept watch of the young blonde.

Seemingly finished and satisfied of his circle, the blonde threw the pole away from the circle and turned to the majority of his friends.

"Well everyone, come and watch 'cause this will be the final transmutation of the Fullmetal Alchemist!"

This statement left his audience yelling confused statements, a few Fullmetal exclamations in varying degrees of emotion and a furious yell on how stupid he was from his old teacher.

With a smile he closed his eyes, clapped his hands and disappeared into the gate.

* * *

**Hunny: Well there's the prologue everyone (It's so short!)!**

**Ed: WHO YA CALLIN' SO SHORT YOU COULD'NT EVEN SEE HIM IF HE WAS UNDER A MICROSCOPE!**

**Hunny: ME! Heeee~ and I'd like to give an extra special thanks to my Beta and good friend, Nessa the Otaku! (Check out her stories, she's really good!) Come greet the people Nessa!**

**Nessa: Yays! Oooh, this is exciting! And *ahem* Ed, sorry to break it to you, but you ARE kind of short... Bye byes! (Please don't kill me *whimpers* ;3)**

**Hunny: Well there we go, I hope to see you next chapter (The first one technically) Ja ne~**


	2. Chapter 1: A Deal

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood or Harry Potter**

**Hunny: Alright guys? I am baaaack~ Sorry for lack of update! I have only one excuse! I HAVE NO COMPUTER ACESS! Yeah fail right? I only got this chappy done cuz I was able to steal, I mean borrow, my dads old-as-all-hell computer. Also my family has been renovating and we've been ripping up old, dirty carpet and tile and it was REALLY dusty soo yeah. Well that's the truth…hehe Truth…**

**Edward: Hey! That guy's a creepy bastard! *shudders***

**Hunny: Meh~ I find him very… interesting… Anyway a VERY thoughtful reader out there, a Mel7200 (I think, sorry if I screwed up your username **

**^-^') , asked me to mention what was different about my HP/FMA crossover. Well I'll tell you… It's not in the HP timeline (yet) but the Marauders (though it will eventually lead into that one… later…)! It was just a fit of inspiration that hit me one day to make it so yay originality~ And I know that the Marauders wasn't really given explicit detail on what happened but that's the fun part! Making up my own story line while sticking to a few certain cannon like what year the Marauders became animagi and when they figured out Lupin was his namesake (a werewolf), but other than that I get to have my way with them (…that sounds soo wrong…)!**

**Ed: Wait so if I'm going to be forced to go to this ridiculous magic school what house will I be in?**

**Hunny: Heeeee~ You'll just have to wait and see like the other readers~ *evil smile* Well now to end this RIDICULOUSLY long authors note. On with the story! *does heroic pose***

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Deal**

* * *

Opening his eyes to the familiar white void, Ed searched for the being he knew would be there. He was right of course. For standing there, almost blending into the background, but somehow not, in all his white glory, was Truth.

"Welcome back Al-che-mist~. What have you come to offer this time for your brother's body? Another arm or leg perhaps?" The being questioned with his large, toothy grin.

Ed was prepared this time. He had thought about what he could possibly give that would be enough for his baby brother ever since they swore to never use a philosophers stone. And he knew what it was.

"Naw, I've got something better for ya" he said, then tapped the imposing black gate behind him. "I'm gong to give you this. My own Gate of Truth!"

Truth's maniacal grin faltered slightly before widening even farther than before and clapped, the sound echoing ominously throughout the vast white realm. "Very good, very good! Its been a while since someone has been able to outsmart me! But you realize that if you give you that gate that you won't be able to use alchemy anymore right?"

Ed's own smirk graced his features as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I know, but I don't care, not as long as it gets me my brother back!"

"Well~ as much as I'd _like_ to take your alchemy… I can't, or more accurately, I won't." That statement almost stopped the blonde's heart.

"_WHAT!?_" Ed yelled furiously, "What do you mean you _won't_ I-"

"Ah-ah-ah Mr. Alchemist." Truth interjected before the young man could through a tantrum, "I said I wouldn't take your alchemy, it doesn't mean you can't have your brother back, I'll even through in the Colonel's eyesight and your teacher's organs if you do me one. Little. Favor." The smile grew with each word.

That shocked the red cloak wearing blonde, _Truth would do all of that? But at what _cost_?_ Ed asked just that.

The face of the god got uncharacteristically grim. "There is another world that is tied to ours. One that has little alchemy, but thy have something to make up for it. Magic. Yes, it does exist, maybe not in this one, but in that one it runs abundantly. The rules of equivalent exchange aren't completely ignored though. Instead of taking materials from around them and turning it into something else, they take the energy from inside themselves, witches and wizards that is, and from around them to do amazing feats."

If Ed was stunned before this completely floored him. Magic, something that most alchemists agree doesn't exist, was real. _But wait, _Ed thought, _what does this have to do with me?_

"What about this? I'm sure you don't tell this to everyone that comes here asking for something back. What do I have to do with this magic world, moreover, what does the fate of my brother, Colonel bastard's eyes and my teacher's organs have do with this?

Truth's smile returned with vengeance even if it still held that same somberness from before, the severity of the situation must be great. "Why that's the favor~. I want you to go to that world and get rid of a certain stubborn pest and his followers. He shares similar ideas to that of the one you all called the 'Father' or 'the speck in the flask'."

Ed stared long and hard at the being trying to find any iota of joking from his countenance, he found none. Sighing he replied, "How am I supposed to do that? I mean I can't very well just leave and do that. That would take what like ten-fifteen years? I can't just leave my own world that long then just come back and say 'Hey I just came back from a hella long quest of danger and such', yeah that wouldn't go over well."

Truth's reply was unexpected, "No need to worry yourself so much. Everything will be taken care of~ Time flows differently on the other world thanks to a nifty object wizards had made, the time turner. Basically, you could spend, oh, fifty years on that world and it would only equate to about a month over on this side."

Ed was left slack jawed at that, who wouldn't be? But he recollected himself quickly and addressed the next problem, age. "Well even if that is true then I'd still be really old compared to everyone else. That wouldn't be very good now would it?"

The damn irritating smile was still in place, "You would come back here in the appropriate bodily age not to worry~. So will you accept or should I just send you back to-"

"No! I-I'll do it. You win." Ed hung his head, _What have I just gotten myself into?_

The doors opened behind him causing Ed to turn around thinking that they were for him. To his surprise and infinite delight a sickly, thin blonde came stumbling out of the black mass.

"Al!" Ed exclaimed as he rushed forward to catch his younger brother. Al sent him a weak smile and a raspy reply.

"Brother. I knew you'd come back."

"Of course I could!" the alchemist responded huffily.

The darkness in both gates (the other having opened when the brothers backs were turned) started getting restless and Ed knew it was time to let go. Sending a reassuring smile to the delicate boy in front of him he gently pushed Al into the gate leading home.

Al's eyebrows shot up to his overgrown hairline as the blackness grabbed him and Ed wasn't coming with.

"Brother! What about you!?" the youngest blonde cried.

The state alchemist sent a small smile to his brother. "I'll come back! I swear! It might just take some time so just keep moving forward and I'll catch up!"

Alphonse's eyes watered but he put on a brave face. "Just come home soon!" And with that he was gone.

Even as the black arms pulled him into the gate once again the smile was still present on the god's face as he gave the blonde one last piece of information.

"You're going to have a killer headache when you finally come to you know~"

_What?_

* * *

And then all went black.

Noise. There was some kind of noise around him.

Cold. It was _really _cold here…wherever _here_ was.

Opening his eyes Ed knew three things. One, that everything was white and _much_ too big. Two, his arm was gone again; he vaguely heard a voice in the back of his head saying that it was for the best if he was to get into a fight. And finally three, he knew exactly where he was, had he been in his own world that wouldn't be strange, but he wasn't in his own world. He was in Truth's freaky magic world and he was at that moment sporting a huge headache near the wizard town Hogsmead. What's with wizards and weird names?

_Crunch, crunch, crunch_. There was that noise again. Sounded like someone running through this snow. He couldn't really tell. He was going to pass out again.

"…Ther…see…umble…out of nowhe…cross." A woman was talking he could tell that much.

Now a mans, "Yes…I see…calm down Miner…lets bring….castle…"

And back to the ever annoying, welcoming blackness.

* * *

**Hunny: There! Done! It's over twice as long as the last one! I hope you're happy~ *dodges rotten fruit* He-hey! I said I'm sorry! *runs from the now ****_flaming_**** rotten foods***

**Roy: *looks after me and sweatdrops* Niiice… well if you're interested Hikari has a story with her two friends Nessa the Otaku and Kaita the Creeper called "Adorably Lethal" for the Sgt. Frog fandom so yeah…**

**Grarara: *does the ninja thing and pops outta no where* HI! I'm Hunny's Sgt. Frog version of herself! I am told to tell you that the updates for both that story and this one will be sporadic for the reason of lack of inspiration and the fact that in AL that there are three different people writing it so yeah… *goes back to SF universe***

**Roy: Well that was…weird anyway please R&R.**

**~*EDIT*~**

**Hey guys! I expanded this chapter a bit because I thought it was lacking some stuff that I had originally planned to put in here but forgot. *sweatdrops* Oh well hope you enjoyed it~!**

**Ja Ne!**

Hunny~


	3. Chapter 2: Wizards and Unforseen Changes

**Chapter 2: Wizards and Unforeseen Changes**

* * *

Albus Dumbledor looked on at the young boy Minerva had found earlier that day. They had brought him to the hospital wing in order to make sure he was alright first. Now all they had to do was to wait for him to wake up so they could ask him some questions.

He was small, but that was expected coming from how young he looked, and was wearing clothes that were not only a few sizes too big for the blonde, but also strange in their own right.

The clothing he was wearing was all black with splashes of what appeared like dried blood and torn in many places. Though what had intrigued Albus when he had first saw the boy was the cloak. Red and flowing, almost like wizards robes but easier to move around in, there on the back of them was his old mentor's symbol. The Flamel Cross.

Madam Pomfrey burst through the doors and immediately was at the young boy's side once she caught sight of him while still forcing the headmaster out of the room till she was done.

She fussed and did her thing until she announced him healthy, though with a lot of various wounds and said he'd have to rest and to wait for him to wake up naturally. She also mentioned something quite interesting about the boy's anatomy, that some of his limbs were made of metal, but that was something for a later date.

Seeing as that was probably going to take a while Albus sat down by the bedside and waited.

He actually didn't have to wait long. As soon as Pomfrey came back in and asked idly to herself, "I wonder how the such a small boy could get so hurt." the boy practically flew off the bed and yelled quite loudly in some foreign language that even he didn't know of.

They all kind of just stood there for a while in shock, the two magic users because of the boy's actions and the boy himself for not knowing quite where he was at the moment.

When all seemed to grasp the situation at hand the boy lowered himself back on the bed and waited for the other two to say something.

Quickly recollecting himself, Albus sat straighter and gave the young blonde a friendly smile. "Hello there, do you speak English young man?"

The boy, they've really got to find out his name, scowled as if offended by the question, so in a slight accent (German maybe?) he said, "Yes, of course I can vou old coot."

The smile stayed on the headmaster's face as he asked his next question. "Good, what is your name lad?"

"It iz rude to not introduce voursef old man" the boy told the bearded professor with the same attitude.

Quickly assessing that the boy in front of him was extremely stubborn, Dumbledor knew that he wasn't going to get much out of the boy if he didn't go along with him for now. "Very true, very true, my name is Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where you happen to be currently, now would you be so kind as to let me know your name now young man?"

The boy twitched, though for it being that of hearing the great headmaster's name or something else entirely was unknown. "My name iz Edvard Elric, now vhy am I here?"

This boy 'Edvard' or as he assumed it was actually 'Edward' wasn't giving much away and seemed to actually get more information out of hime than the other way around!

Dumbledor smiled his patented 'grandfatherly' smile and answered, "One of my professors had found you unconscious in the snow right outside the village close to here and had me help get you here. A young boy like you shouldn't be out in such cold weather, especially if they are injured like yourself."

Ed twitched once again at being called young, 'though,' he thought, 'everyone he meets is probably considered 'young' to an old geezer like him.' At the mention of being injured he looked down at his being only to pale and almost yell in shock. He _was_ young! He couldn't be any older than ten or eleven by the looks at how his body was!

Just to make sure he ran a hand through his hair to check its length. He hadn't cut it since his mother had passed so it would confirm his suspicions if it was still relatively short. It was.

Taking in a deep breath to calm himself, Ed looked back up to the twinkling blue eyes of the professor in front of him. He felt a slight prod in the back of his mind, like someone was poking his brain and scowled. Legilimens, his mind supplied him.

He was slightly surprised he knew that, but he just passed it off as one part of the mass of information Truth had given him of this new world.

Though Truth's knowledge apparently didn't go so far as to give him specifics like how to do such a thing, just what it was called and what it did. Like how Truth's information about the 'light' and 'dark' sides that had been stuffed in his brain and he had already known the name of the bumblebee* in front of him, but pretended not to. The headache that went with just knowing was a pain too, no pun intended.

When Ed looked into his eyes and the voice of Truth (or should he say the many voices?) spoke into his mind that he could trust the man in front of him. Truth had given him this task so he could _save_ this world so he knew that, for all his many riddles and games played on him in the past by the being, he could listen to him just this once.

"I won't pry about your injuries Edward, or about your metallic limbs," Ed went still at the mention of them, "but could I ask you some questions?" The aging professor asked soothingly.

Always being the smartass Ed piped up a, "Vou just did." But added a quick 'alright' as an after thought.

So the afternoon was spent with Q's and A's while munching on the sandwiches that Poppy had the house elves make while they had talked.

Ed had given as much information as he could while still staying out of personal areas like family, unwittingly giving off the impression that they were dead, and the more sensitive areas of the battles against Father, the Homunculi and Scar.

Mainly he was able to tell the wizened wizard that he was from another world, what he did in that world and vaguely how he had arrived here.

At the end of all of that he had expected the old man to throw him out, he was surprised that the man had given him a sad smile and told him that he could stay at the school for the rest of the summer and that if were able to wield magic like he could alchemy then when he turned eleven he could join as a student as well.

He had stared at the man, unsure if he was joking, which was strangely similar to how he stared at Truth earlier that day, and smiled slightly. "Alvright, I could do zat." He told the man in the same stubborn tone he had used on him earlier that day.

Dumbledor smiled as well, why wouldn't he? He had a talented genius under his roof who could give him a nice bout of banter every now and then. The next seven years are definitely going to be interesting.

* * *

**A/N: Hee~ Are you guys hating these?**

**Hunny: YAY! I got this chappy done! I was literally ****_forcing_**** this out of me! I had a huge writers block on this chapter. Don't worry! Next chapter shall be done next weekend! I promise! I plan on doing a whole 'update once or twice every weekend' kinda thing so yeah~!**

**Ed: Good! We were getting tired of the inconstant updates!**

**Hunny: NO ONE ASKED YOU ED! *runs off crying***

**Ed: W-wait! *mutters* Man…are all girls like this? **

**Winry: WHAT WAS THAT ED?!**

**Ed: NOTHING! *runs off in my direction***

**Winry: *throws wrench* Yeah you better run! *turns to readers* Well that's all-*gets hit with giant metal fist***

**Hunny: NO! THAT'S COPYRIGHTED! Ja Ne Everyone!**

Hunny~


	4. Chapter 3: Shopping Oh Joy

**Chapter 3: Shopping. Oh Joy…**

**Quick A/N: **

**Hunny: Hey peoples! Yeah I have to answer this very perceptive reviewer, Miss/Mister (I am sorry, I just don't know) Ani's, question that was that if Dumbles said, "stay for the rest of the summer" why was Ed found in snow. Well the month is July, July 28****th**** to be exact on the date, and is technically summer for Hoggy-warts students, but it can still snow, it's Scotland people, it snows, a lot. I am also from Alaska and there we usually get snow around nine months a year which includes July so I just said snowed, sorry if I confused some people.**

**Hunny: And I'm sorry that I didn't update last week, but it may be a surprise to you people reading this, I HAVE A LIFE! Also I (by the time most of you will read this) turned the big one six baby! Oh yeah sweet sixteen! Booyah! Alright, enough of that! On with the story!**

* * *

According to Dumbledore Ed had arrived in the morning on July twenty eight. It has been around a month or so since then and he had officially become bored out of his freaking mind.

The first few days the Medi-witch Madam Poppy Pomfrey had made him stay in the hospital wing, in a way Winry would be proud, threatening glowers every time he tried to escape, and was only entertained by the few books (around ten or so) that the headmaster had given him to catch up on the wizarding world and attempting to get rid of that annoying accent the blonde had.

That last one didn't really work unfortunately.

After that he had been given a small tour of the castle by a stern looking grey haired woman named Minerva McGonagal. He was shown the Great Hall, and marveled at the ceiling for about a second before Ed had realized that it was just enchanted to look that way. Next had been the classrooms and the kitchens where we had gotten a small snack (i.e. A large platter of snack foods that the very generous house elves had given to them upon entering), they had also taken a walk around the Black Lake (he could swear he saw something HUGE just beneath the surface) and the outskirts of the so-called Forbidden Forest (that'd be a great place to explore and train, he didn't want to get flabby and out of shape), and a shabby looking hut.

His favorite place by far had been the library. One look at that place and the alchemist had gone straight to the first row of books he saw. McGonagal had tried to pry the boy away from them, but apparently he wouldn't stop reading and left me there for the rest of the day, while mumbling something about how anyone could think that blondes were dumb when walking away.

That day on he mostly spent his time in there other than meal times. During those times he met a few of the other Professors like a _very_ short man named Filius Flitwick who had greeted him with exitment, an… interesting professor by the name of Horace Slughorn who reminded Ed of a certain Colonel Bastard with his attitude, and others like the kind Pomona Sprout and sharp witted Septima Vector, Madam Irma Pince, they had already met and befriended with their shared love for books, she also gave him some great suggestions on what to read. He met others, but it'd be too troublesome to talk about them all.

But as said previously, that was months ago.

Now he was _bored_. He had read about two _large_ shelves of the library's collection, mainly the ones having to do with culture and politics of the magical and _muggle_ (oh, how he detested that word, it made it sound like non-magicals were less human, like chimeras (which in this world are a breed of magical creature) or homunculus') worlds.

He was skeptical about most of the concepts in the books and tried finding the equivalent exchange in all of all the magic but was able to find a bit of it hanks to Truth's helpful hint on them using energy and not raw materials to do everything.

He had explored and mentally mapped out most the castle, and now thanks to some overly concerned teachers (_coughDumblescough_) he wasn't allowed back into the library until school started.

Sitting in his room, the one given to him temporarily till school started and he'd be moved into his house's dorm, Ed looked over some notes he had made of some spells that he would try once he got his wand. Heh, wands, these wizards are so cliché.

There was a _crack_ and behind him appeared a house elf that he had gotten to know, his name was Lorik, who gave him a bow and squeaked, "Master Edward! Master Dumbledore would like to see you in his office."

Ed nodded to the elf with a smile while getting up from his spot on the bed. The elf left and he began his trek to the bearded professor's office. It was never a quiet one, the portraits made sure of that.

He muttered the password to the gargoyle and waited for the steps to make their way up. When they did he knocked on the door and waited for the, 'come in' before entering. Hey, he might not be a perfect gentleman, but he does have _some_ manners.

The aged professor looked up with a smile to him as he entered the office, closing the door behind him. "Edward, good to see you, take a seat. There we go, now I wish to tell you about something of great importance. School shopping" the twinkle was at full, mischievous force.

Ed sweatdropped at the possibly senile old man, but gave him his attention. It was August twenty fourth and school started on the first of September. He hadn't gone to get supplies yet so he was wondering when he would be going to this 'Diagonally' or something like that.

Dumbledore had given Ed a pouch of wizarding money and an old shoe of a portkey, the thing was _not_ his preferred method of travel, which had taken him to a dirty old pub by the name of the Leaky Cauldron and told him to look out for a man named Hagrid. The crazy old man had only said that he would be easily recognizable with that damned twinkle.

Walking up to the front of the bar, Ed gave the place a cursory glance until his eyes landed on something that he was sure that he couldn't _possibly_ miss. There was a grizzly man about the size of Armstrong with a beard that could rival Dumbles', what appeared to be a large animal skin coat and moth eaten _pink_ umbrella that seemed to be searching for something.

When the man's beetle like eyes spotted him a grin lit up his face and he sauntered over the _much_ smaller male.

"Why you must be that Edward fellar tha' Dumbledore was tellin' me ta look out fer!" the giant man happily exclaimed.

Ed got out of the trance at seeing someone that tall again before introducing himself properly and they went to the back door.

Upon entering the area, Ed had been decidedly unimpressed; it was just a plain, dirty brick wall. Hagrid went up to it anyway and tapped a certain sequence on the bricks (one that he memorized in case it was useful later) with that gaudy umbrella he was carrying and the once boring wall was recreated into a brick archway.

The young blonde marveled at the almost alchemic seeming transformation before he was ushered into a large crowd of robed people.

The first shop on their quest had been a place known as Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. When Ed stepped into the little store he had immediately been placed on a stool and measured for the appropriate size robes.

It had seemed that the seamstress had been channeling Winry, for every time he moved she'd chastise him and demand he stay still. The beginning was the worst (mostly because of Ed's incessant yelling of "HELL NO! YOU ARE NOT GETTING ME IN A _DRESS_!") Other than that the robes weren't a problem, hell, Ed even got his teacher's cross emblazed on the back of them.

They went to the Apothecary, where the blonde alchemist was both fascinated and disturbed by the products they sold there. There were eyes of beetles, dragon livers, essence of _something_ and more. He would have looked at more of the merchandise but was pulled out of the store as he was inspecting the _bubotuber pus._ Needless to say, he didn't get the crystal phials and golden cauldron that he had wanted.

They went to many other stops, Flourish and Blotts Bookstore being his favorite with the wide range of literature from spell books to wizard fiction. He was busy reading _The New Theory of Numerology_ when Hagrid had to bodily carry him from the store.

They reached the next destination on their shopping spree. Olivander's Wands. He warily eyed the sign that he didn't think was all that inaccurate given the state of the place and walked in, Hagrid not far behind.

Entering the store, Hagrid and Ed went up to the counter and waited for whomever (probably an Olivander given the name) to come and service them.

They did not have to wait long, about a minute or so that Ed had to 'suffer' through, before an old man, older than Dumbledore by _far_ and that's saying something, popped up from only Truth knows where and scared the living daylights out of the smallest of the duo.

"Hello there, I am Olivander, how may I help a young one such as yourself?" Olivander asked.

"'Ello thar Mr. Olivander, sir. We're 'ere for Edwards wand." Hagrid replied.

Ed looked the man over, he fit in quite well with the musty old shop and introduced himself. "I am Edvard Elric, nize to meet you zir." It was good to be polite to the guy giving you you're magical focus.

The man nodded and gestured for Hagrid to take a seat and for Ed to come and stand before him. A tape measure flew from his robes and started measuring the short blonde boy until the man grabbed it and went to the back of the store.

Olivander reappeared with a small stack of boxes and handed one of the wands inside them to Ed. He gestured to the semi-confused boy to wave the piece of wood around, which he did so, and caused many boxes to come flying from their shelves at the poor shopkeeper.

They were cut short by the man's own wave of his wand and took the blonde's wand to come and replace it with another. A seat near Hagrid burst into flame causing the startled giant to fall out of his chair.

It was out with another swish as the process continued, over sixty wands and sixty mishaps took place before a wand was laid into the alchemist's palm. Instead of getting annoyed or frustrated with the blonde the man only got more and more excited by the challenge. With this one a flood of warmth erupted from the spot it touched all the way up the blonde's shoulders to his core. He could tell that one was different and waved the wand.

Sparks, red and gold, green and silver, blue and grey, yellow and mahogany, discharged from the tip of the wand and swirled around the boy in a flurry of beautiful swirls before disappearing as soon as they had come. A shocked silence descended upon the three of them before the old shopkeeper smiled.

"Dogwood and unicorn hair, eleven and a quarter inches, supple*, interesting combination." The wandsmith said amusedly.

The two had paid for the wand before leaving. Ed thought that had been their last stop, apparently he was wrong as Hagrid brought him outside of a shop called the Magical Menagerie.

"Hey Ed! Why don' you go pick one of these lil' guys out and I'll meetcha outside." Hagrid told the boy before placing the bag of money in the boy's hand and walking out.

Ed sighed slightly, he didn't really want a pet, but a companion would be nice. The boy looked around, he saw a large variety of animals, frogs, toads, owls, raven, mice, hell, he even saw a few things he _didn't _know exisited, they made him a bit uncomfortable with their resemblance to the chimeras back home, he kept looking until he reached the cats and gave a sad smile.

He remembered all the times Al would try and sneak those cats home with him even _before_ he had been forced to be a suit of armor, he knew that his little brother would love to be there, petting all of the kittens and such.

His gaze swept to a particular kitten; this one was a bright gold color with the occasional brown flecks here and there, its eyes were similar to its coat only they practically shined with intelligence, it had a brush like tail akin to a lion's and was mostly fluffy all around.

Looking at the sign underneath its enclosure, Ed saw that the breed of the cat was one called Kneazle. He waved the shopkeeper over and told her that he had found what he was looking for and that he wanted the all of the necessary tools and supplies for the kitten.

She looked happy about the sale and hurriedly got together the equipment before exchanging that with the money, when she asked what he wanted to name the little guy (she had informed him that the kitten was male), Ed looked into the eyes of the feline and told her one word, "Alphonse."

* * *

**A/N: *This is my wand on Pottermore (it's actually fourteen and a half inches but Ed is short sooo yeah~)! I think it really fits Ed's personality in my own view~.**

**_Dogwood wands are quirky and mischievous; they have playful natures and insist upon partners who can provide them with scope for excitement and fun. It would be quite wrong, however, to deduce from this that dogwood wands are not capable of serious magic when called upon to do so; they have been known to perform outstanding spells under difficult conditions, and when paired with a suitably clever and ingenious witch or wizard, can produce dazzling enchantments. An interesting foible of many dogwood wands is that they refuse to perform non-verbal spells and they are often rather noisy._**

**_Unicorn hair generally produces the most consistent magic, and is least subject to fluctuations and blockages. Wands with unicorn cores are generally the most difficult to turn to the Dark Arts. They are the most faithful of all wands, and usually remain strongly attached to their first owner, irrespective of whether he or she was an accomplished witch or wizard._**

**_Minor disadvantages of unicorn hair are that they do not make the most powerful wands (although the wand wood may compensate) and that they are prone to melancholy if seriously mishandled, meaning that the hair may 'die' and need replacing.—Excerpt from the Pottermore: Wand Woods and Cores _**

**BTW: The title was in reference to Ed getting his robes *sweatdrops* I'm not very good at naming things…**

**Hunny: Woo! That took like three hours of planning and typing!**

**Ed: *sweatdrop* Really? That long? Lame.**

**Hunny: Hey! Not like you could do better! You came from a timeline where computers don't even exist! You almost blew mine up when you couldn't get it to do what you wanted!**

**Ed: Not my fault! You must have done something to it that made it impossible for me to use correctly!**

**Hunny: I did no such thing! **

**Hunny: Oh well, thanks for reading and if you review please wish me a happy sweet sixteen! **

**~*EDIT*~**

**HEY! I AM NOT DEAD! I AM SOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I'm gonna stop caps-ing everything now. I only have one excuse for not updating like I said I would before. Homestuck. That is all.**

**No not really. I actually have been swamped with homework and other projects that come up. My mum decided that the weekend is officially cleaning day too so I have even ****_less_**** time now. I will try to update regularly though! Again. Sorry~**

**Ja Ne!**

**Hunny~**


	5. Chapter 4: The Sorting

**Quick A/N: **

**Hey Guys! I just want to tell you that you should probably reread chapters 1 (not the prologue the actual chapter) and 3 because I edited them to add some elements that I thought were missing… Sorry for the inconvenience~ **

**BTW Anyone interestes in becoming my Editor PM me and we'll see if it'll work out.**

**Now on the Story!**

* * *

**Last Time on Fullmetal Marauder:**

_He waved the shopkeeper over and told her that he had found what he was looking for and that he wanted the all of the necessary tools and supplies for the kitten. _

_She looked happy about the sale and hurriedly got together the equipment before exchanging that with the money, when she asked what he wanted to name the little guy (she had informed him that the kitten was male), Ed looked into the eyes of the feline and told her one word, "Alphonse."_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Lions, Badgers, Ravens, and Snakes, Oh My!**

Ed landed with a loud _thump_ thanks to his automail appendages after a particularly dizzying floo trip. With no small amount of amestrian curses under his breath he got up from the floor and dusted off his robes.

Exiting the (warded against muggles) floo stop, the blonde gave the place he landed a cursory glance, Ed had to give an appreciative nod to the place, King's Cross Station was a nice looking place for a public transportation stop. The arches and pillars were of good quality stone and steel, the trains themselves were polished and clean looking, there was some litter here and there but that could be said about anywhere in this world.

Looking back at the ticket he gave a slight huff. _Train nine and three quarters, heh, seems a highly unorthodox number to make a train but whatever, wizards are weird,_ Ed thought as he lugged his trunk through the station with Alphonse the cat riding peacefully on his shoulders.

Ed stopped in between train stops nine and ten and glanced around again. _Now where would I hide a nonsensical train stop…_, he thought while leaning on the wall situated between nine and ten. Or at least he _was_ until he fell right through the barrier and straight into another station.

Quickly regaining his balance and hoping no one saw the action previous he observed the magic folk all running around the large red locomotive before him. There were mothers doting over their children and families running around hoping to get good seats for their students before the rush at eleven and get all their things together before the train leaves.

This all left a slight pang in his chest as he thought of his own family before pushing those thoughts down, he'd see them again, eventually, and getting inside the train himself.

Finding an empty compartment and subsequently heading in there, Ed placed his trunk in the rack, though he did pull out a book to read on the ride, and made himself comfortable for the most probably long ride. Al apparently thought so too as he hopped off the blonde's shoulder and into his lap causing Ed to chuckle a bit and pet his companion before getting back to his book.

Losing himself in his _Magical Theory_ textbook while the train pulled out of the station, Ed didn't notice the shouting of an argument outside his compartment* or the banging on the door until two boys, both first years, judging by the lack of crest on the robes, slammed opened the door, startling Ed out of his reading.

"Hey mate, sorry about that, didn't mean to scare you!" The first boy apologized; running his hand through his untamable, from the look at least, black hair, hazel eyes amused yet honestly sorry about startling the blonde behind round glasses, a small grin in place.

"Yeah, all of the other compartments are full of either pricks or people who are way too boring…so do you mind?" The second boy asked. This one had shaggy black hair and storm grey eyes that had a similar mischievous shine as his friend.

Ed looked them over before shrugging. The two boys closed the door and struggled to lift their trunks into the rack next to Ed's own. They eventually got them in and sat opposite to each other for convenient talking, the glasses wearing boy next to the alchemist.

"So" the silver eyed boy started, "what's your name? I'm Sirius Black and that's James Potter by the way."

Sighing, the blonde tucked his book away, he wasn't going to be reading all that much on this trip it seemed, responded in his accented English, "Edvard, Edvard Elric." The aforementioned blonde stuck his hand, the flesh one, and got a handshake out of both brunettes.

"Well Edward, it's nice to meet you" James said as he shook the hand, Sirius nodding in agreement.

"Call me Ed" the blond stated before petting Al again, that cat sure likes to cuddle.

Once again both boys nodded, the three then talked about other things to break the ice, their favorite food, what Hogwarts will be like (though Ed didn't say anything about how he had already _been _there of course), heck, even books they've read recently till they got to a pretty interesting topic. Houses.

"I want to be in Gryffindor, the house of the brave!" James exclaimed with passion and excitement.

Sirius looked a bit hesitant, though Ed had no idea as to why that was, and responded, "Well, I would like to be in Gryffindor too but my family has always been in," here he shuddered a bit in disgust, "Slytherin. I know that I would rather be in any other house, even be a 'Puff!"

Ed knew about the houses of course, _Hogwarts, A History_ being one of the first of his school books he finished before getting on the train that day, And didn't really know which house he'd be in.

He was brave, he knew that, not being self-obsessed like the Colonel Bastard or anything but he went up in arms against the scariest shit one could find out in his world, some of it even by himself! But he couldn't see him being a Lion, the house of the brave, and the reckless.

Ed thought things through, he was a very analytical person, always thinking up new things to try and experiment, strategizing his next move in battle, thinking of what the consequences of said actions will be even if he was in combat. Hell, he did equations and formulas that would stump a scientist in this world for months in his head in mere moments! How do you think he can transmute all of that he did without that ability? Magic? Well actually now that he was in _this_ world it was a valid option, but in his it wasn't. Maybe he'd be placed in Ravenclaw…

But then again, he was a very loyal person, not to his superiors and those that try to control him, his prior actions can atone to that, but to his precious people. They were all that he had left so as long as they were happy he was and he would make _damn well sure_ that _nothing _would change that. So he would possibly be a 'Puff' as Sirius called it?

Then there was Slytherin, house of the sly and ambitious, though nowadays it looked a bit darker than what had been intended from his guess. He wouldn't lie to himself, he _was_ sly and sneaky and he also had large ambitions back when Al and himself needed to get back their bodies (Al more so than himself), he would have done almost anything, other than a few _undesirable _means such as the Philosopher's stone and such, to achieve that goal… So it could always be a possibility…

He shook those thoughts away as he saw both boys looking over at him in excitement. Ed shrugged, "I do know vhat 'ouse I would be in to be 'onest."

They looked a little put out by his response but they just moved onto the next topic, _which both seem to really enjoy, _Ed thought amusedly, Quidditch.

That topic, with Ed interjecting every so often with his own information on the sport (a little light reading for when all of that magical stuff was starting to swim around his head), lasted until the end of the train ride and the boys all piled out of the train, though it took a little while to convince Al to stay there as he was leaving.

When they exited the train the rain was pouring down in sheets in the cobblestone pathway leading to many of the students to huddle under the cover of the overhanging roof of the small station.

"Firs' years! Firs' years this way!" a familiar gruff and booming voice rang out.

Rushing out with the rest of the first years, Ed, James and Sirius were met with the sight of a very wet and ruffled looking half-giant. Upon seeing the short blond haired alchemist, Hagrid raised a hand and jovially waved them down, "'Ey! 'ow are you doin' there Ed?"

He gave his friend, because there was a nice and friendly air around the gentle giant that just made you want to be his, an unamused stare, "'ow do you think 'agrid?"

The large man just gave a hearty laugh and ushered the three into a small boat. Ed was a little anxious about it holding his, and his automail's, weight before gathering up his courage and hopping on…

…And inevitably led to the unavoidable tipping of the boat that almost threw him overboard.

His compartment mates would not be letting that go for a while if the amount of laughing they were doing was any indication.

Once everyone had settled into their boats they had taken off on their own across the BlackLake. It was a short and fairly boring trip, other than one of the first years going overboard and being put back in his boat by a large tentacle**.

"Duck!" was called out by their hairy friend, leading them all to do as instructed and not get nailed in the noggin by a low hanging branch full of vines and such. Once they were able to bring their heads up again many of the students gasped at the sight of the magnificence of Hogwarts Castle lit up from the inside in the blackness of night, it was so breathtaking that even Ed, who had lived there for the better part of a month, was in awe.

"'ere is your firs' sight of good ol' 'ogwarts! A beaut' ain't she?" the others couldn't help but agree with the large man.

They eventually reached the shore of the lake and carefully (with a glare towards the boat courtesy of a certain blond) disembarked the vessels. They all stood outside of the doors for a short while until the ever stern Professor McGonagal opened them and ushered the shivering eleven year olds into the grand halls.

Once they apparently reached where they needed to be for the time being she stopped and turned towards all of them. With a short flick of her wand all of their robes were clean and dry.

"Now I need you all to wait in here until you are called, and do try and straighten up." She ordered with a slightly pointed look to Sirius who had the front of his robes halfway unbuttoned and showing his white button up underneath ("What? It's more comfortable this way,") before striding out and into the large hall.

The rest of the soon-to-be Hogwarts students nervously fixed their hair and robes while trying to find anything that either might disgrace their family names or just embarrass them outright.

At Ed's apparent nonchalance to the whole ordeal James nudged him in the side playfully before asking, "What? Too cool to be nervous, eh?"

Ed chuckled a bit before pushing back, "No, I juzt do not zee the point ov getting nervouz abou' a zimple sorting," he responded, accent coming in thicker from his own, better hidden anxieties, but they didn't need to know that.

Suddenly a student in the most left side of the corridor let out a sort of yelp, drawing the attention of Ed and most others as they gaped at the sight of the floating figures ahead of them.

"…I'm telling you Nicolas. One say you may finally- Oh. Look! The first years," a rather happy looking monk smiled their way.

Of course during his stay in Hogwarts, Ed had met the wandering souls tied to the castle (and had subsequently demanded an answer from his host who calmly explained what they were) so they didn't really surprise him, earning him another shove in the shoulder courtesy of his bespectacled friend.

Sirius joined in before accidentally pushing Ed into a scruffy dirty blond boy who both stumbled. Ed managing to catch his and the boy's balance just in time before they both tumbled.

"Sorry abou' that. My acquaintances 'ere are juzt being moronz ("Hey!")." He apologized to the boy while insulting his new friends in the same breath, albeit teasingly.

The boy just nodded with a slight smile before the doors opened and they all filed into the enormous Great Hall. Now Ed has seen the Great Hall many times but this is the first time he had ever seen it really live up to its given name.

The hall had a multitude of floating candles (that somehow didn't drip wax all over those seated underneath them) adorned the hall, obviously Flitwick's work, the enchanted ceiling only being more amazing with the fact that it looked as if the place should be flooded at least by then with how much water was getting dumped. Not to be least of all there was more than just one large table for the teachers who had decided to stay at Hogwarts for the summer but four more that were decorated according to each banner hanging above them, students matching of course.

Getting over the amazement in time to see Professor McGonagal place a raggedy old hat on a stool and only be shocked as a mouth like tear opened up and it started to sing!

_"Be you short or tall,_

_Large or small;_

_I am the hat _

_That is here to sort you all._

_I am here to choose the table_

_Where you will be sat,_

_I am the Hogwarts Sorting Hat!_

_If you are academically able,_

_Hardworking, wise and smart,_

_Ravenclaw is where you fit the part._

_If you are crafty and sly;_

_Always willing to reach for the sky:_

_Slytherin is where your loyalties lie._

_If you are friendly, loyal and true;_

_Hufflepuff is the place for you._

_If you are brave_

_And adventure is what you crave:_

_Gryffindor is the home of such a knave._

_So put me on and meet your fate._

_Make haste; don't be late._

_Take care_

_And begin this adventure if you dare…***_"

The song ending on a rather ominous note for Ed but he shook that feeling off quickly though as he focused on the fact that someone bonded a poor soul to a _hat_ of all things! And it was supposed to read your mind?! Ed did _not _like that at _all_.

His other friends though were clapping along in awe with the rest of the hall and seemingly oblivious to their friends plight.

Soon names were being called off one by one, Sirius was already placed in Gryffindor (he looked both shocked and overjoyed at the same time), and it wasn't long before she hit the E's and-

"Elric, Edward!"

Yup. That happened.

Walking calmly down the Hall he plopped down on the stool with a nod to McGonagal, and saw the world turn black as the over large cap fell before his eyes.

'_Ah, What do we have here? An Alchemist? Haven't seen one of those in a long while.' _A voice commented in his head. Ed would have jumped if he hadn't been expecting it and was glad that the voice was broadcasted in his mind and not aloud.

_Well I haven't seen a soul bound to an inanimate object in a while either. _Ed shot back, though not harshly.

'_Oh I know I can see it all in your head, but don't worry, all is confidential. No one shall learn any of which I am seeing now. And I'm not digging too deeply, just the surface thoughts and memories in order to asses where you belong in his school.'_

_Well that's stupid. Why do they segregate students according to a few traits they have? That's just waiting to come and bite you right in the ass with all those stupid House Rivalries and such._ Yes, House Rivalries had to be capitalized because of how ridiculous and sometimes dangerous those can become.

_'I couldn't agree with you more, Edward but I do not make these decisions, they were made long before and wizards are notorious to sticking to old, biased rules and traditions.'_

_Well it's still stupid. _Ed grumbled in his mind.

The hat chuckled, _'Yes it is.'_

_'Now where to put you? You have enough brains to outsmart most Ravens, enough courage to stare down Truth itself, enough slyness to _beat_ The Truth at his own game even! And not to forget that undying loyalty to your precious people you possess. You could honestly go anywhere and still achieve many great things, even that goal that you intend to accomplish that you hadn't told the Headmaster.'_

_'So where do you wish to go Ed?'_

Ed was surprised. He could choose?

The hat only chuckled again. '_Yes you can choose. There is nothing in the rules that say you can't influence your own destiny, and you have a certain penchant for that.'_

_Well… Wherever it is that will allow me to get my mission done the fastest._

_'Then I know just the place…'_

"I say you belong in… SLYTHERIN!"

The table of silver and green cheered as he went over to sit.

He looked over to where he could see Sirius and James looking a little betrayed and saddened that their new friend was really a snake but were quickly dragged back into the sorting as an Evans was called after him.

The sorting continued until every one of the first years were accounted for and Professor Dumbledor took a stand. "Hello everyone. It's good to see you all and I'd like to say a few words before the feast can begin. Linsether, Frigofind, Vencawarl, and Plufulfheff****. Tuck in!"

Ed snorted at his choice of odd words, but then again he already knew that the man was at least a little mad so he wasn't all that bothered and dug right in to the delicious looking food in front of him. Though he did notice that he didn't eat quite as much as he used to over in his world, maybe his hypothesis about giving sustenance to both himself and his brother was true.

That thought though was only brief as the dessert came around and he found himself indulging a little.

It wasn't long after finishing up that Dumbles came back up to the front of every ones attention. "Now before we head down to the dormitories I'd like to get in a few words. First I'd like to address the list of the banned items Mr. Filch has provided me is hanging in his office should anyone like to know of them. Second is that the ForbiddenForest is in fact forbidden so no student without a teachers permission is allowed. So now onto the school's song, everyone pick your favorite tune and sing along."

A few of the teachers grimaced at the statement (a few used subtle silencing charms on themselves to keep out noise) but got ready all the same as words made of conjured ribbon started to form from the Headmaster's wand.

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald,_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling,_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot._"

Ed couldn't help the grimace his own face adapted at hearing the uncoordinated and really, really off tune singing these wizards had done.

"Music is one of the purest magics of them all," Dumbledor said while seeming to whipe a tear off of his face, "Now off to bed you trot."

Soon the Prefects of the tables ushered out the first years towards their respective dormitories until the Slytherin's, a Martin or something (Ed wasn't really paying attention), led the boys over to the stairs.

"Congratulations! I'm Prefect Mathew Micmullin, and I'm delighted to welcome you to SLYTHERIN HOUSE. Our emblem is the serpent, the wisest of creatures; our house colors are emerald green and silver, and our common room lies behind a concealed entrance down in the dungeons. As you'll see, its windows look out into the depths of the Hogwarts lake. We often see the giant squid swooshing by – and sometimes more interesting creatures. We like to feel that our hangout has the aura of a mysterious, underwater shipwreck.

Now, there are a few things you should know about Slytherin – and a few you should forget.

Firstly, let's dispel a few myths. You might have heard rumors about Slytherin house – that we're all into the Dark Arts, and will only talk to you if your great-grandfather was a famous wizard, and rubbish like that. Well, you don't want to believe everything you hear from competing houses. I'm not denying that we've produced our share of Dark wizards, but so have the other three houses – they just don't like admitting it. And yes, we have traditionally tended to take students who come from long lines of witches and wizards, but nowadays you'll find plenty of people in Slytherin house who have at least one Muggle parent.

Here's a little-known fact that the other three houses don't bring up much: Merlin was a Slytherin. Yes, Merlin himself, the most famous wizard in history! He learned all he knew in this very house! Do you want to follow in the footsteps of Merlin? Or would you rather sit at the old desk of that illustrious ex-Hufflepuff, Eglantine Puffett, inventor of the Self-Soaping Dishcloth?

I didn't think so.

But that's enough about what we're not. Let's talk about what we are, which is the coolest and edgiest house in this school. We play to win, because we care about the honor and traditions of Slytherin.

We also get respect from our fellow students. Yes, some of that respect might be tinged with fear, because of our Dark reputation, but you know what? It can be fun, having a reputation for walking on the wild side. Chuck out a few hints that you've got access to a whole library of curses, and see whether anyone feels like nicking your good quills.

But we're not bad people. We're like our emblem, the snake: sleek, powerful, and frequently misunderstood.

For instance, we Slytherins look after our own – which is more than you can say for Ravenclaw. Apart from being the biggest bunch of swots you ever met, Ravenclaws are famous for clambering over each other to get good marks, whereas we Slytherins are brothers," that got him a nudge from the female Prefect standing next to him and continued, "and sisters. The corridors of Hogwarts can throw up surprises for the unwary, and you'll be glad you've got the Serpents on your side as you move around the school. As far as we're concerned, once you've become a snake, you're one of ours – one of the elite.

Because you know what Salazar Slytherin looked for in his chosen students? _The seeds of greatness. _You've been chosen by this house because you've got the potential to be great, in the true sense of the word. All right, you might see a couple of people hanging around the common room whom you might not think are destined for anything special. Well, keep that to yourself. If the Sorting Hat put them in here, there's something great about them, and don't you forget it.

And talking of people who aren't destined for greatness, I haven't mentioned the Gryffindors. Now, a lot of people say that Slytherins and Gryffindors represent two sides of the same coin. Personally, I think Gryffindors are nothing more than wannabe Slytherins. Mind you, some people say that Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor prized the same kinds of students, so perhaps we are more similar than we like to think. But that doesn't mean that we cozy up with Gryffindors. They like beating us only slightly less than we like beating them.

A few more things you might need to know: our house ghost is the Bloody Baron. If you get on the right side of him he'll sometimes agree to frighten people for you. Just don't ask him how he got bloodstained; he doesn't like it.

The password to the common room changes every fortnight. Keep an eye on the notice board. Never bring anyone from another house into our common room or tell them our password. No outsider has entered it for more than seven centuries.

Well, I think that's all for now. I'm sure you'll like our dormitories. We sleep in ancient four-posters with green silk hangings, and bedspreads embroidered with silver thread. Medieval tapestries depicting the adventures of famous Slytherins cover the walls, and silver lanterns hang from the ceilings. You'll sleep well; it's very soothing, listening to the lake water lapping against the windows at night.***** So boys, go onto towards the left and girls to the right staircase."

Ed was a little more relieved to get a less biased review of Slytherins from the Prefect and had to admit. He did think he'd like the style the male depicted and wasn't disappointed. They were just as lavish as said.

Going into the ensuite bathroom to change into the nightclothes (didn't want anyone to see the auto-mail) before hopping onto the bed that had his trunk next to it, Ed had to admit. Maybe this mission thing wasn't as bad as he had thought it'd be.

* * *

***The argument that had commenced after Snape insulted Sirius and James' choice of house which led to them insulting him with Snape's dear friend Lily (whom he had known before Hogwarts) hearing and joining in.**

****Guess who? Hint: His son did the exact same thing.**

*****Sorting Hat song provided by Parsley the Lion and her Story "Sorting Hat Songs"**

****** Real words. Unscramble and get a shout out~**

*******Except from Pottermore's "Slytherin Welcome Speech"**

* * *

**NOTICE: This story for the Marauders Timeline needs help. I need to know what kind of pairings there should be. There may even be OC's that you can ask to enter into my story to be paired up with one of the boys/Lily if you want. These pairings shall not be permanent but simple school flings and romance will not be a big part of the story. I have never had romantic relations so I'd have no idea how that would go in any case. **

**Know that by 5****th**** year or so (unless anyone can give me the exact year Lily finally agrees to date James) all previous pairings shall have been canceled (under the guise that it is to help them get more serious with their school work) and almost never mentioned again though the OC's entered (and accepted) shall be mentioned once or twice more once we move onto the HP story line. **

**Also any pairings including yaoi and or yuri shall be thought about carefully, please vote if you want such pairings in my story. There shall be a poll up on my profile by the time this chapter has been posted and shall remain until the next chapter. If said poll does not show up then please vote in the reviews with these choices and/or OC entries:**

**Should my Story Fullmetal Marauder have (Temporary) Yaoi/Yuri Pairings or just stay Het?**

**Yaoi**

**Yuri**

**Yaoi/Yuri**

**Het**

**Het with occasional Yaoi/Yuri**

**No Pairings other than Cannon**

**OC entry form (NOTE: Any OC's that are considered 'Mary-Sue or Gary-Stu shall be disqualified)**

**Name:**

**Gender:  
Year:**

**House:**

**Magical Talent (ie: Charms, Potions, Book work, Practical, etc.):**

**Appearance:**

**Who they will be paired with:**

**Bio:**

* * *

**Hunny: OMG I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING! I HAD A HUGE WRITERS BLOCK, SCHOOL AND MY INTERNET WAS DOWN FOR A MONTH!**

***takes a deep, calming breath***

**Hunny: Sorry about that guys~ But I just want you to know I am ****_not_**** dead I have just had a hard time churning out this chappy while trying to stick close to cannon with some instances I am not going to change (which is surprisingly a lot) other than the HP timeline because all through 2****nd**** to 7****th**** year is AU to some extent.**

**Hunny: Anyway I hope to update more often but I probably won't be able to more than like once every other weekend so sorry!**

**Hunny: BTW I was thinking about starting some new stories, of the game Etrian Odyssey III: The DrownedCity and Homestuck AU's (with OC's). They'll probably only be a side story for sloshing around my creative juices into an artistic slurry of awesomeness (interesting imagry) for this story but still~ **

**Edward: How is it that people still like this story anyway? You hardly update it and yet they still review, follow and favorite this piece of-**

**Hunny: *shoves his face* Anyway~ Thank you all so much for all of your support~ It's what to me to actually force out this chapter for you all! Well anyway onto the Responses! **

* * *

**Junday: Er no. This is happening in the Marauders Timeline so none of the books have occurred yet~**

**Anadylive: Thank you for the Constructive Criticism (of course that wasn't mean silly)! Yeah I realized those problems too and decided to edit my chapters. I have a really bad habit of making things into a more third person limited view (at first I was testing out first person but it ended up waaaaaaaay weird so I tried to change it and that didn't work out so well). The way I write is weird because I am an artist first and writer second so I imagine the scene in my head in third person view and try to get it down onto the page but since I have the worlds shortest attention span I end up leaving out huge chucks of what I want to actually put down in the story.**

**The Sin of Justice: Thanks! I do too *cries in corner for having such short chapters***

**Red-Hot Habanero: That's great! I love it when people enjoy my work~ I'm a Slytherin on Pottermore and my username is ChaserSkull20630~**

**Sonnenfrost: Thank you! I'll try my best!**

**Lotrprincess: Thanks! Yeah I don't see a lot of potion liking Ed in these crossovers a lot either. Canon-y lol. Yeah I do need a beta but the friend that I had originally had for the beta-ing has a lot on her plate so I don't know**

**And Thanks to skiddliebop, Ice Night, gundamzbd36, yaoi yuri lovey dovey fangirl, Kaita-the-Creeper, Mon Esprit Libre, and killroy225 for reviewing last chapter as well!**

**Ja Ne**

**Hunny~**


End file.
